Even SKY Perforce to Bow Down
by 3811421511
Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin dijadikan budak oleh kediaman bangsawan yang berisikan anak-anak tidak waras bernamakan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. / Luhan itu arogan dan licik, Baekhyun akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, lalu ada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya seorang psikopat. Bagaimana SeKaiYeol mampu bertahan hidup? / CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO FIC. YAOI BL
1. PROLOG

Author: 3811421511

Tittle: Even SKY perforce to bow down

.

**Plagiarism prohibited. Happy reading!**

.

Di era abad delapan belas, dimana pada abad ini masih menggunakan sistem kerajaan di berbagai negara. Arsitektur tiap bangunan sangatlah khas dengan nuansa gaya barat, segala interior mewah yang terpajang sana sini memperlihatkan eloknya benda-benda tersebut dengan kedetailannya. Wanita dan pria yang berlalu lalang mengenakan pakaian bervariasi. Dari segi bahan, model, dan cara berpakaiannya mencerminkan tiap kasta pemakainya.

Dari yang kelas kerajaan, bangsawan, pedagang, orang biasa, hingga terburuknya kalangan kelas bawah yang berbeda-beda jenisnya.

Siang itu, suasana tengah ramai di sudut kota yang berisikan pedagang-pedagang menjualkan barang dan jasa disana. Di era ini mata uang tukar menukar sudah menggunakan uang keras, logam masih dipergunakan untuk penggunakan nominal kecil. Suara riuh sana-sini terdengar dimana-mana. Entah seseorang yang sedang menawar, atau teriakan mempromosikan barang mereka masing-masing.

Sepasang suami-istri berjalan di tengah ramainya pasar. Wanita itu menggunakan gaun yang bisa dibilang amat sangat mewah, hal itu dapat dilihat dari model pakaiannya. Gaun indah dengan renda serta pita hingga menutupi mata kaki. Belum lagi sang pemakainya adalah wanita cantik berwajah awet muda, kedua matanya sangat mempesona, bibirnya berbentuk sempurna yang dibaluti oleh gincu merah, pinggangnya ramping. Sang suami mengenakan setelan baju berjas dengan sematan berbagai pangkat di pakaian yang ia kenakan. Rahangnya tegas, kedua matanya memincing tajam bak elang, wajahnya tegas dan berwibawa. Sangat cocok dengan pakaiannya yang seperti seorang kolonel jenderal.

Segala aktivitas di pasar itu seketika hening dan senyap, semua mata tertuju kepada suami-istri tersebut. Mereka membisu, tercengang. Pada dasarnya tak akan pernah orang penting seperti mereka datang ke pasar untuk melihat-lihat. Yah, terkecuali kalau mereka adalah bagian dari suatu kerajaan di negara ini. Tapi, mereka bukan. Mereka bukan bagian dari kerajaan ini, kedua orang itu sudah dapat dilihat jelas dari ras wajahnya.

"S-siapa kalian? Kalian mau a-apa?" Tanya salah satu pedagang disana dengan kakinya yang bergetar.

Mata elang dari si kolonel menoleh pada pedagang kecil itu, sedangkan yang di tatap nyalinya langsung menciut, "Hii!"

"Kami disini ingin melihat-lihat." Kolonel itu berjalan kembali, diikuti istrinya di samping. "Negara kecil ini sepertinya cocok untuk anak-anak kita." Lanjutnya lalu melirik wanita disampingnya, "benar, 'kan?"

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "mereka pasti sangat sangat senang." Balasnya sambil memikirkan wajah anak-anak mereka nanti kegirangan.

Kolonel itu mengangguk singkat. Setelahnya ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, ia ayunkan tangannya ke depan dengan sekali hentakan keras, "Serang!"

.

.

.

Kejadiaan itu seakan sangat singkat, negara kecil itu seketika rata bersamaan dengan mayat-mayat berserakan entah dimana. Gencatan senjata telah dimulai beberapa jam lalu, sedangkan aparat penegak di negara itu dibuat kewalahan dengan kekuatan kavaleri dari si Kolonel negeri seberang. Tak ada yang bisa melawan, rakyat-rakyat disana sudah banyak yang terbunuh entah berapa jumlahnya. Hanya demi memperluas daerah kekuasaan, dan daerah ini, akan menjadi daerah hak milik anak-anak Kolonel itu. Yang kuat akan menang, yang kalah akan tertindas. Benar begitu, bukan?

Nasib para rakyat disini hanya ada dua. Mati dibunuh, atau di culik sebagai budak di negeri sana.

Suara ayunan pedang serta diikuti oleh tembakan tiada henti membuat yang bersembunyi ketakutan setengah mati. Rakyat yang masih bisa berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, langsung dibuat mati hanya dengan sekali tembak. Tak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari kekuasaan keluarga Romanov. Kalau kau ingin hidup, jadilah budak mereka. Bilamana kau ingin mencoba melawan, nyawamu melayang.

Semuanya mencoba untuk berlari, salah satunya si pemuda bersurai hitam legam disana dengan napas yang sudah tak lagi beraturan. Kaki jenjangnya tidak terhenti mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Suara tembakan mengejutkan telinga si pemuda, salah satu orang di sebelahnya mengenai amunisi tersebut, orang itu jatuh tepat di sampingnya.

"_Noona_!" Pekik pria itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang ia sebut sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Larilah, Chanyeol! Pergi dari si–" Teriak sang kakak, ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya hingga amunisi lain menembak sang kakak tepat di kepala.

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu mengepalkan tangannya, kuku-kukunya memutih, ia menggertakan gigi-giginya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Negara nya kandas, orang tua nya mati, lalu di susul oleh kakaknya yang tertembak. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sekejap, ia ingin segera semua ini selesai dan kembali pada kehidupan yang tenang. Dimana tak ada suara desingan pedang maupun tembakan senapan. Chanyeol kembali berlari meninggalkan jasad kakaknya dibelakang.

Masih banyak yang berlarian. Satu persatu para pelari mulai tumbang, dan jumlah mereka kali ini sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, sesaat sebuah peluru meleset tepat dari samping kanannya. Ia sengaja berlari tidak berposisi lurus supaya para penampak jitu sulit untuk menembaknya. Sedangkan salah satu temannya yang berlari tak jauh darinnya, terkejut bukan main saat peluru lain meleset. Ia terjatuh sangking kagetnya, menimbulkan temannya itu tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Jongin!" Teriak Chanyeol. Dia yang sudah beberapa meter di depan temannya itu, segera berlari kembali. Membantu Jongin –nama temannya – berdiri.

Tangan Jongin terulur, menerima bantuan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Chanyeol panik sambil menarik temannya sedikit, mengajaknya lagi untuk berlari.

"T-tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Balas Jongin lalu kembali berlari bersamaan dengan Chanyeol tepat di sebelahnya.

Hari mulai menggelap, suara tembakan juga sudah mulai berkurang. Chanyeol pikir malam hari membuat penglihatan para penembak kurang bagus. Ia menarik lengan Jongin, memasuki sebuah rumah yang setidaknya tidak runtuh seutuhnya. Entahlah kediaman siapa yang ia masuki ini, toh di saat seperti ini nyawa dipertaruhkan. Dan setelah sekian lama berlari tanpa henti, yang masih bertahan saat ini hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mungkin masih ada yang lain. Chanyeol juga tak tahu pasti.

"Kita istirahat disini dulu, lalu kita pergi lagi." Tutur Chanyeol berbisik. Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat.

Keduanya memasuki rumah itu. Beberapa ruangan tampak sangat gelap, kalaupun ada cahaya, hanya pantulan dari bulan yang menyaksikan negara ini akan kalah. Isi rumah itu sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Segala perabotan rusak, benda-benda yang seharusnya di taruh ditempat semestinya menjadi berserakan dimana-mana, tak lupa juga dengan bercak darah kering menghiasi lantai serta dinding di rumah itu. "S-si-siapa kalian?!"

Atensi mereka berdua segera mengarah pada sumber suara. Kurangnya cahaya mereka menangkap sesosok berwarna hitam. Chanyeol dapat melihat orang didepannya saat ini kakinya gemetaran, suaranya pun juga terlampau parau. Tapi hanya satu hal yang pasti. Dari suaranya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki seperti dirinya maupun Jongin.

Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit. Cahaya bulan yang memasuki dari jendela rumah mulai menerangkan sosok tadi dengan rupa yang jelas. Wajahnya ketakutan, kedua matanya memerah dan bengkak, kedua kakinya gemetaran, sedangkan kedua tangannya bergetar memegang sebuah pisau dapur.

"T-tunggu, kami juga sama sepertimu." Ucap Jongin.

Pria yang mendiami rumah itu tersungkur, badannya ditumpu oleh kedua lututnya, pisau yang ia genggam sudah jatuh. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, menangis kembali, menangis ketakutan. Suara isakannya membuat Chanyeol iba, ia menghampiri orang itu, memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku tahu kau merasa ketakutan dan semua yang kau miliki terenggut begitu saja oleh mereka." Suara Chanyeol menenangkan isakan pria itu, tangannya ia usap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar.

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga pria itu tenang. Tangisnya mereda. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menangis, mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ia ingin menangis sama seperti orang itu, tapi dia tak ingin terlihat lemah dan malah memperburuk suasana. Sama halnya dengan Jongin. Ia sedari tadi menahan air matanya di pelupuknya. Menahan keras supaya tidak ikut menangis.

Semua pria pun, sekuat apapun. Pasti akan menangis bila apa yang mereka punya direnggut paksa.

Mereka tidak tahu pasti ada berapa orang yang masih hidup, atau malah dari negara ini hanya mereka bertiga yang masih bertahan. Tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan mereka pun juga tidak tahu nasib apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Suasana di rumah gelap itu sepi dan senyap, tak ada yang terdengar kecuali deru napas masing-masing serta isakan sesekali yang keluar dari pria lemah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Se-Sehun.." Jawabnya pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Umurmu?"

"S-s-se-sembilan belas tahun."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "berarti sama seperti Jongin. Dia juga berumur sembilan belas tahun." Katanya dengan lembut. Jongin hanya menyimpulkan senyuman tipis pada Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu masih tetap berwajah datar lalu mengangguk pelan. Seperti memberi hormat.

"Aku Chanyeol, dua puluh satu tahun." Ujar Chanyeol lagi seraya menaruh telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri. "Dia Jongin." Lanjutnya lagi.

"_Hyung_..." Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyuman tulus. Ia merasa ia paling tertua disini, maka dari itu hatinya menguatkannya, jadilah orang dewasa dan jadi panutan mereka. Jangan sedih, jangan menangis, hal itu kau akan terlihat sangat rapuh. Begitu kata batinnya. Dia mampu melihat seorang Sehun hanya dari parasnya. Dibalik rupanya yang tampan, tinggi yang semampai, namun jiwa nya sangatlah rapuh.

"Aku.. kehilangan orang tuaku. Tentara itu membunuh orang tuaku." Sehun meremas surai hitamnya, kedua matanya kosong melihat pijakan lantai rumahnya. Mengingat masa lalu yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

Chanyeol juga Jongin menatap sendu kearahnya. Selang beberapa jeda, pemuda pucat itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ibuku tiba-tiba saja memasukkan ku ke bawah kolong kasur. Menyembunyikanku disana. Memaksaku untuk hidup sedangkan aku melihat Ibuku dicekik dan Ayahku tertembak." Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan pilu yang selama ia pendam.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Aku ingin keluar dari sana supaya aku ditembak juga. Tapi.. tapi.. aku takut.." Sehun makin meremas surainya, seakan-akan ingin melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu.

Jongin menurunkan badannya, duduk menyamakan tinggi kedua pria itu. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun. Si pucat menatap mata penuh keyakinan disana, "Dengar, kita akan terus bersama-sama. Kita akan bertahan hidup. Kita harus tetap hidup. Kita sama-sama putus asa. Orang yang kita cintai mati, mereka hanya meninggalkan kalimat 'larilah, kalian harus hidup'. Jangan kecewakan mereka."

Sehun membeku. Ia mengolak otaknya. Ibunya memasukkannya ke dalam kolong kasur untuk keselamatan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari ibunya itu. Sehun menurut, ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya lemas lalu menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas surainya.

Malam itu sangat sepi. Rembulan bersinar terang, membulat sempurna, tak ada suara-suara warga lagi, mereka hanya ditemani oleh suara burung hantu atau jangkrik yang berbunyi di perumahan kosong. Dari seluruh penjuru rumah, hanya rumah inilah yang setidaknya masih dihuni sampai malam ini. Jongin tertidur pulas di pundak kiri Chanyeol, kelelahan berlari yang tak terhitung berapa kilometer ia terjang. Sedangkan Sehun tertidur pulas di paha besar Chanyeol, matanya terpejam, rasa lelah juga menghinggap pada dirinya.

Chanyeol melihat ke kiri, lalu ke bawah. Melihat adik-adiknya –dia menganggap begitu– tertidur dengan wajah mereka yang tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia seketika paham, Sehun dan juga Jongin akan merasa aman di dekatnya. Yang tertua harus tetap tegar, menguatkan adik-adik angkatnya itu. Setelahnya, ia menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengucur deras, ia menahan isakannya. Berusaha untuk tetap diam.

.

.

.

**(Another Place)**

"Kudengar Papa sudah menguasai negara itu." Ucap seorang lelaki berwajah cantik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan bukunya.

"Wow, benarkah?! Asyik!" Anak lain yang di sebelahnya kegirangan sambil memutar badannya. Senyumannya melebar, kedua matanya menyipit seiring wajah gembira itu terpatri jelas di rupanya.

"Oh." Yang satu nya lagi hanya menjawab malas. Lelaki bermata bulat itu tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali. Tangan kanannya memegang buku anatomi tubuh, sedangkan tangan kirinya menulis kalimat-kalimat penting di buku tulisnya yang lain.

Lelaki yang dari tadi kegirangan, memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya kecil, "Kyungie, kenapa kau begitu? Bukannya kau harusnya senang?"

"Untuk apa? Negara kecil seperti itu pastinya tidak memiliki teknologi penelitian yang menarik." Balasnya masih tak melepaskan sorot matanya dari buku, "negara itu lebih cocok untukmu dan Luhan-_hyung_. Kalian itu pintar politik, kalian pasti bisa membuat perubahan baru disana."

"Oke, aku tahu!" Ia dalam sekejap mendapat ide bagus, anak gembira itu makin merekahkan senyumannya. "Aku akan membesarkan negara itu, memajukan perekonomian supaya aliran dana nya lancar, lalu akan membelikanmu teknologi penelitian yang baru!" Ucapnya semangat.

Si pemilik mata bulat itu mendelik sesaat, lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Ya, terserah kau saja, Baek."

.

.

.

"Cepat! Cari mereka siapapun yang masih hidup!"

Suara itu memekik di telinganya, suara komando dari seseorang membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Keduanya ia mengerjap pelan. Tak ada yang berbeda dari pandangannya, masih sama berantakan dan gelap. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang masih berdenting memutar jarum jam nya. Sekarang jam dua malam.

"Ayo cepat cari!"

Suara itu terdengar dekat. Chanyeol langsung menyadarkan jiwanya, kedua matanya terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin dan juga Sehun. "Eumh.. Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Suara berat Jongin menyapu pendengaran Chanyeol. Dengan sigap ia langsung menutup mulut Jongin dengan tangan kanannya, telunjuk jari kiri ia hadapkan di depan bibir Chanyeol. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Mereka bertiga segera sadar dari tidurnya, nyawa mereka sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul ketika seorang komando lagi-lagi meneriakkan kehadiran pemukim negara kecil itu.

"_Hyung_..." Sehun bergumam pelan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengisyaratkan dia untuk diam.

Suara derap langkah kaki cepat seakan-akan menghantui mereka. Mereka hanya mampu bersembunyi. Mereka tak bisa melawan selain karena tak pernah di didik bela diri, mereka juga jelas karena kurangnya jumlah. Tiga lawan berpuluh-puluh tentara? Yang ada cari mati!

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun berusaha untuk menutup mulut masing-masing rapat. Takut-takut tiba-tiba saja akan berteriak spontan atau apapun yang menimbulkan suara.

"Kau yakin melihat ada dua orang kesini?"

"Siap! Benar, Pak!"

Tak salah lagi, yang di cari mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jantung mereka berdegup sangat cepat, mereka tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan mati. Tinggal tunggu waktu menanti.

Suara tembakan tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari sebuah senapan entah milik siapa. Menembus ventilasi rumah Sehun. Suara pecahan kaca menggelegar sepenjuru ruangan. Sehun ketakutan, kedua matanya terbelalak, mulutnya ia tutup, berjuang keras supaya tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Pak, saya rasa ada orang dirumah ini."

Jantung mereka bertiga makin-makin berdetak kencang. Siapa yang tidak panik saat bersembunyi lalu ketahuan oleh orang yang asal menembak begitu saja? Belum lagi nyawa mereka akan dijadikan santapan untuk tentara-tentara itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya si Komandan.

"Suara pecahannya tidak begitu nyaring. Coba cek saja rumah itu."

Komandan berkumis tebal itu tidak yakin, mana ada tarikan kesimpulan hanya lewat suara nyaringan pecahan kaca? Namun ia sebenarnya percaya dengan bawahannya itu. Insting militernya sangat tinggi. "Cepat, geledah rumah itu!"

Chanyeol memojokkan dirinya serta kedua adik angkatnya itu di sudut tembok. Dia akan melindungi adik-adiknya apapun yang terjadi. Walau dengan nyawa sekalipun!

Suara bukaan pintu dengan paksa kembali menusuk telinga ketiganya. Eksistensi mereka terciduk oleh sekumpulan tentara disana. Senapan-senapan mulai memonyongkan ke arah mereka. Chanyeol reflek membentangkan kedua tangannya, dan berteriak, "kumohon jangan sakiti mereka!"

Si Komandan memainkan ujung kumisnya. Ia memberi perintah hanya dengan isyarat menaikkan tangan kirinya, menahan tembakan itu. "Hoo, kau mau apa memangnya?"

"Aku akan melindungi mereka! Jangan sakiti mereka!" Teriaknya lagi dengan degupan kencang di dadanya. Ia tahu, ia akan mati sehabis ini.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu lalu menembak teman-temanmu itu."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sangking ketakutan dan kebingungan, pria itu telah berjanji akan menjaga adik-adik angkatnya itu apapun yang terjadi. Memang benar kata komandan tersebut, bisa jadi sebuah peluru menghujam dirinya di susul mereka yang kini ketakutan.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"Chanyeol kehabisan kata. Hanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan, pikirannya bingung sampai-sampai kepalanya tak lagi bisa tuk memutar untuk mencari ucapan-ucapan lain selain itu.

Komandan itu bergeming sesaat, pelatuk itu bisa saja ditarik dalam kurun waktu milidetik. Anak buahnya sedari tadi telah menodongkan mereka senapan. Tentu saja, takut. Sangat. Siapa yang tidak takut untuk mati? Sehun sedari tadi telah berlinang air mata, Jongin hanya bisa memeluknya demi menenangkan anak trauma itu, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan mengingat ajalnya sebentar lagi bisa terenggut.

"Hm.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menjaga adik-adikmu itu, Bocah Tengik?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam. Ia akan mati setelah ini.

"Hei, aku kepikiran sesuatu. Seru kali, ya. Mereka bertiga menjadi budak _sex_ kita?" Komandan itu tertawa, diiringi dengan anggukan setuju dari anak buahnya itu.

"Barangkali bosan dengan wanita, kita bisa memerkosa mereka, bukan? Ada cadangan, gitu." Si pria berkumis tebal itu lagi-lagi melontarkan ucapan menjijikan itu. Chanyeol bersumpah, dia lebih baik mati daripada menjadi boneka _sex_ mereka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu si bocah cengeng itu cukup cantik juga. Lihatlah kulit putihnya itu." Seorang anak buah bersiul sambil menerawang rupa Sehun. Jongin lantas mengeratkan pelukannya, menutupi raga adik yang berbeda beberapa bulan itu.

Komandan itu terkekeh. "Tangkap mereka."

Pria-pria berbadan kekar itu menangkap mereka bertiga. Berontakan tentu mereka lakukan, namun kekuatan pun sangatlah terpaut jauh. Pada dasarnya orang-orang itu adalah anggota militer, sehingga mereka memiliki badan dan otot yang kuat.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin di seret paksa. Mereka menaiki truk militer besar setelah kedua tangan mereka diikat dengan tali sejenis tali tambang. Lalu di susul dengan banyak wanita dari kalangan anak-anak sampai gadis. Di mobil itu, laki-laki yang berisikan dari negara ini hanyalah mereka bertiga.

Sehun gemetaran, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan anak itu. Memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap tegar. Si albino itu seketika berhenti bergetar, dirasa ketenangan menghinggap dirinya. Setidaknya ia masih bersama _hyung-hyung _angkatnya itu. Dia berjanji kali ini, ketika Jongin dan Chanyeol mati entah di bunuh atau bagaimana. Ia, akan mengikutinya. Sehun tak ingin sendirian.

**.**

**Even SKY perforce to bow down**

**.**

Sekiranya perjalanan telah memakan waktu hingga dua hari. Menyebrangi lautan menggunakan kapal, angin laut yang dinginnya menusuk kulit, makan makanan yang tak layak untuk di makan. Bagi Chanyeol, penderitaannya akan mulai dari sini. Kedua tangannya masih terikat, samping kiri-kanannya terdapat adik-adiknya tertidur di bahunya. Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol ingin sekali menjadi dokter, namun kini masa depan cemerlangnya itu sirna. Keluarganya mati terbunuh di depan matanya. Belum lagi ia harus melindungi Jongin-Sehun apapun caranya. Beban apa lagi yang harus ia pikul?

Truk militer itu terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang manor.

Semua penumpang di paksa untuk turun, mereka pun juga disuruh untuk menundukkan wajah mereka demi kesopanan terhadap keluarga bangsawan. Para _calon _budak itu berbaris rapi membuat dua banjar. Jongin menatap sekeliling, ia merasa laki-laki yang dijadikan pekerja paksa hanyalah dia dan kedua saudara angkatnya itu.

"Kubilang menunduk, bodoh!"

Jongin tersentak kaget, kepalanya di pukul hingga terpaksa menunduk. Aduh, Chanyeol yang melihat itu rasanya ingin mengelus kepala Jongin. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Pikirnya.

Manor itu bak istana. Untuk mencapai istana itu diperlukan sebuah mobil atau kendaraan dari depan gerbang sampai pintu masuk. Gerbang itu menjulang tinggi, di susul tembok yang sama tingginya. Penjagaan sangat ketat, tanaman-tanaman tergunting rapi, jalanan bersih, dan banyak sekali kelebihannya. Sehun sendiri bahkan melupakan rasa takutnya saat melihat manor sebesar itu, ia berpikir, ada butuh berapa pembantu untuk bekerja disini? Atau inilah sebabnya negaranya di bombardir demi mencari beberapa pembantu?

Sepuluh menit mereka menghabiskan waktu di bawah terik sinar matahari, lalu datanglah sebuah mobil dari dalam gerbang. Memberhentikan kendaraan tersebut di hadapan para _calon _budak berbaris rapi tersebut. Batang hidung penumpang mobil itu nampak.

Terdapat tiga bangsawan dengan perawakan dengan tinggi rata-rata. Pakaiannya kelihatan sangat mahal mengingat ketiga orang tersebut adalah penghuni manor. Yang keluar pertama adalah lelaki berparas cantik, matanya lentik bagaikan mata rusa, wajahnya kalem tak tersirat aneh-aneh. Yang kedua keluar, lelaki lain yang agak sedikit lebih pendek. Bibirnya melengkung menggemaskan disertai kedua matanya seperti anak anjing. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Anak periang bisa di bilang. Yang terakhir adalah laki-laki lagi dengan raut muka datar. Astaga, melihatnya saja sudah menyeramkan. Tak tahu harus menilai bagaimana. Menyeramkan yang pasti.

"Wah, jadi ini _pembantu-pembantu _baru kita?" Baekhyun memutar pandangannya dari kanan ke kiri, kelima jarinya dirapatkan menutupi sinar matahari yang menganggu pandangannya. "He? Laki-lakinya hanya tiga? Yang lain kemana?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap si komandan kumis tebal di sebelahnya.

"Siap, Tuan Muda Baekhyun! Maafkan kami, banyak pria-pria yang telah mati. Dan hanya tersisa wanita-wanita dan mereka bertiga, Tuan!" Jawab si komandan mantap. Berbohong tentu saja.

"Oh, _okay_. Aku paham." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, Baekhyun menendang kepala komandan itu. Pria militer tersebut jatuh tersungkur pingsan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu melebarkan pandangannya, seberapa kuat laki-laki bangsawan itu?! Dia sendiri saja kewalahan. Dan laki-laki mungil itu dengan mudahnya menumbangkan anggota militer itu. Chanyeol tersanjung.

"Kau bohong, Max." Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, menatap membunuh kearah si komandan.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh menahan tawa. Iris cantiknya mengarah kedepan, mengabsen satu-persatu _pembantu-pembantu _nya. Sudut bibirnya membuat kurva, "selamat datang di kediaman Romanov."

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

A/N: Hai, readers! Terima kasih udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff abal-abalku ini huhu. Jadi gini, ini masih baru prolog sebenernya. Tapi panjang juga ya? Setting cerita ini di eropa kuno, era Victorian gitu. Terus, kenapa aku masih pake kata 'hyung' buat yang lebih tua, bikos enakan nyebutnya hyung :') karna kalo manggilnya 'kakak' atau 'brother', atau malah nyebut nama langsung, bagi aku agak aneh :')

Semoga kalian suka. Kalo ff abal-abal ini sepi peminat, mungkin akan aku discontinue. Soalnya, aku ngeri kalo ceritaku aneh dan ga masuk akal :')

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya! Maaf kalo typo bertebaran, aku mager baca ulang /heh


	2. CHAPTER 1

Author: 3811421511

Tittle: Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down

.

**Plagiarism prohibited! Happy reading!**

.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman manis setelah memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada para budak barunya itu. Ya, pada dasarnya itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman manis biasa, nampak terlihat dia bagaikan seorang malaikat. Namun tak ada yang tahu, dibalik senyuman tersebut memiliki makna mematikan di dalamnya. Entah apa bentuknya.

Baekhyun pun sama tersenyum. Senyumannya menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tidak memuat raut wajah apapun, tatapan serta mimiknya sama datar. Tawaan, atau bahkan hanya sekedar senyuman, itu adalah sebuah harta karun dari si bungsu. Tak ada yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Ikatan tali para budak di kaitkan satu sama lain, menciptakan sambungan tali layaknya narapidana. Mungkin untuk mencegah kabur, toh untuk mengangkat kaki saja sudah gemetaran setengah mati. Apalagi mau kabur? Belum lagi ada di negara tetangga, mau minta bantuan kemana? Setidaknya semua konsekuensi itu telah di pikirkan sebelum melakukan tindakan bodoh. Seperti Sehun contohnya.

"Cih, kenapa yang di ambil banyaknya perempuan? Kita butuh pekerja untuk pembangunan rakyat!" Luhan menggertak, memarahi pasukan militer yang berdiri rapi arah serong kanan pemuda bangsawan itu.

"M-maaf, Tuan Luhan. Kami benar-benar min–"

"Apa? Kalian akan jawab tak ada pria lagi? Begitu?" Luhan memelototi mereka, tatapan menusuk itu menancap hingga ke tulang.

"T-tapi, Tuan Luhan. Anda bilang anda ingin pembantu, pembantu itu tugasnya seorang wanita, 'kan? Maka dari itu…"

"Apa? Maka dari itu apa? Kau pikir pembantu itu hanya untuk rumah kami?! Tch, bodoh sekali. Kalian mulai besok ku pecat menjadi tentara, kalian akan ikut melakukan pembangunan negara. Membuat jalan, jembatan, gedung pemerintahan, dan juga pabrik persenjataan baru. Dan aku akan merekrut tentara baru lagi yang lebih cerdas untuk negaraku."

Semua mata melebar, entah dari para budak maupun militer itu. Baekhyun malah tertawa, ia merasa bangga ternyata ada yang lebih bodoh darinya. Perintah Luhan adalah mutlak, dan kebijakan-kebijakan yang ia katakan, selalu memajukan negaranya sendiri.

"T-tapi, Tuan–"

Luhan mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku jasnya, tanpa membidik lama pun, ia sudah menembak mati salah satu tentara yang melawan kebijakan dan perintahnya. Luhan tanpa segan akan membunuh siapapun yang melakukan hal tersebut. Tentara itu tumbang dengan bergelimang cucuran darah yang keluar dari kepala, memicu rasa takut dan depresi berat dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali untuk para budak, apalagi Sehun. Ia melihat aksi penembakan itu kedua kalinya. Takut, dia sangat takut dengan pistol. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk melupakannya, tapi majikan barunya itu melakukan kekejaman hingga keringat dingin. Sulit untuk menutup telinga, mata, serta batinnya dari aksi penembakan itu.

"Oke, siapa selanjutnya?" Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman malaikat itu, sudah tak diragukan lagi senyuman itu memiliki makna terselubung yang mematikan.

"Tidak, Tuan! Kami siap untuk turun jabatan dan membantu pembangunan negara!" Teriak seorang letnan mewakili pasukannya.

Luhan memincingkan matanya. "Kalian tidak turun jabatan, kalian kupecat, tahu."

Baekhyun tertawa paling keras, ia tak mampu lagi menahan kelucuan bodoh itu. "Hahahaha! Bodoh sekali! Hahahaha."

Luhan menghiraukan tawaan dari adiknya, ia kembali melihat ke depan, menelaah satu-satu budak yang baru datang itu. Jari-jari tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri, berpikir keras mengenai pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk mereka, terutama para gadis. Jujur, ia ingin memiliki pembantu laki-laki di rumahnya. Dominan pembantunya adalah perempuan, dan ia jengah. Ia ingin lagi-laki lebih lagi di manornya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati ketiga laki-laki menunduk itu, "kalian bertiga angkat kepala kalian."

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, sedangkan Sehun masih setia menunduk. "Kubilang angkat kepalamu." Kali ini Luhan berkata dua kali. Tak ada respon. Ini adalah bentuk perlawanan perintahnya, ia menggertakan gigi-giginya. Tangannya menjambak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Sehun mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, namun kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak, dia tidak mau melihat iblis penembak itu.

"Sehun!" Bisik Jongin dengan teriakan sedikit. Dirinya merasa gemas bukan main saat Sehun tidak langsung melakukan perintah majikannya itu.

"Hoo, jadi namamu Sehun, ya?" Luhan mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. "Sehun, buka matamu."

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Luhan saat ini mencoba meredam emosinya, ia tak mungkin membuat takut berlebihan pada pembantu laki-laki yang akan ia rekrut itu. Harus menjaga _image_. "Sehun, kau tahu? Aku paling benci saat perintahku di lawan." Luhan berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin. Sehun bergeming, kedua mata dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ambang emosi bangsawan sulung itu sudah mencapai batas.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jaga emosimu, Luhan. Dia masih baru disini. Tunjukan kebaikan dan murah hatimu._ Batinnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran jahat untuk menendang pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur dan hormat padanya.

Luhan melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar, "baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu tata krama suatu saat nanti." Ujarnya lalu mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang tiga langkah.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya ke arah pria balik kiri.

"Saya Chanyeol." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Kalau kau?" Matanya berpindah pada laki-laki lain.

"Saya Jongin."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya paham, "lalu dia Sehun." Tambah Luhan sendiri sambil menunjuk pria _durhaka_.

"Kalian bertiga akan ku tugaskan untuk menjadi pembantu manor. Tak ada perlawanan. Itu saja." Ucap Luhan lalu bersiap kearah sebelah, bersiap mengintrogasi seorang gadis.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu dulu." Sehun membuka mulutnya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang ditatap pun, malah menyungging senyuman lebih manis. "Ya, Sehun?"

"K-Kenapa? Aku.. aku akan ikut melakukan pembangunan negara! Aku.. aku ingin ikut melakukan membuat jalan dan jembatan!" Sehun berkata gagap.

Luhan kembali memundurkan langkahnya, menghadap kearah Sehun yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. "Sst, tidak. Pembangunan negara sudah di lakukan oleh para tentara itu, kau akan tenang dan senang berada di dalam manor." Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah kumal Sehun.

"Kau menggemaskan, ya? Aku tertarik padamu." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Pembagian tugas sudah di lakukan. Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya di antarkan oleh seorang kepala pelayan manor dengan pakaian sangat formal, rapi, dan bersih. Ketiganya di arahkan pada suatu kandang kuda yang tak terpakai lagi, setidaknya tempat itu tak begitu sempit untuk berisikan tiga orang berbadan agak tinggi.

"Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun kalian akan tinggal disini. Masing-masing pembantu disini memiliki tempat tinggal yang berbeda, dan sama tidak layaknya. Manor tidak menyediakan tempat tinggal layak untuk pembantunya, maka dari itu, hanya tempat ini yang tersisa." Ucap si kepala pelayan bernama Yixing itu. Senyuman dan tatapan sendu itu menyertai mereka.

"Tak masalah, aku senang setidaknya sedikit lebih jauh dari manor. Aku juga tidak mau tinggal di kamar pembantu layak kalau harus satu tempat dengan rumah iblis itu." Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, kamu tidak boleh berbicara begitu." Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi adik nya itu.

Yixing terkekeh pelan, sungguh keluarga yang lucu sekali. "Ya, itu benar. Lebih baik kau tinggal di luar manor." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu kandang kuda itu.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, "kenapa?"

"Kau diawasi dua puluh empat jam penuh."

Pintu kandang kuda itu terbuka. Jelas kotor, dan bau nya menyengat. Tak ada kasur empuk lagi seperti dulu, alas tidur mereka hanyalah tumpukan jerami kering. Disana terdapat tiga kain tipis dan bantal yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Yixing. "Ku pikir selimutnya terlalu pendek, aku tak tahu kalau kalian tinggi."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kau sudah membantu banyak, sampai-sampai menyiapkan selimut dan bantal. Terima kasih banyak, Kepala Pelayan Yixing." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Ya, sama-sama, Chanyeol. Panggil aku Yixing saja, oke? Aku tidak ingin terlalu formal dipanggil seperti itu." Senyuman manis itu terpampang lagi. "Besok pagi-pagi buta aku akan kesini lagi, memberikan kalian seragam serta _badge_ sebagai tanda bahwa kau mengabdi kepada manor. Selain itu, aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat pemandian khusus pembantu laki-laki. Kalau aku mengantarkan kaliat saat ini juga, aku tahu kalian kelelahan, kalian tidur saja dahulu."

Setelah Yixing berucap begitu, ia pamit untuk meninggalkan tempatnya menyisakan Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya di dalam kandang kuda tersebut.

"_Hyung_, aku mengantuk." Sehun mengambil selimut kain tipis itu, ia lalu menidurkan badannya di atas jerami. Badannya ia selimutkan, namun kain itu hanya mampu menutup dari leher hingga lututnya saja.

"Jongin, kau juga tidur. Besok kita akan bekerja." Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu selimut tipis tersebut. Jongin tersenyum, "terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol melihat kearah luar dari jendela kecil, hari sudah menggelap. Penderitaannya akan segera di mulai, Ia tahu pasti, ada yang tidak beres dengan bangsawan penghuni manor tersebut. Hanya saja ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal bodoh itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur di tengah-tengah antara Jongin-Sehun. Menyelimuti dirinya dari leher hingga atas lututnya sedikit.

"Selamat malam, kalian."

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Hari bergilir kembali, udara terasa sangat dingin di pagi hari, belum lagi sang mentari masih enggan untuk menunjukkan rupanya di pukul empat. Walaupun jendela itu tak begitu besar, tetap saja dari arah lubang itu membawa angin yang dinginnya menusuk kulit. Karena tak ada kaca atau penutup semacamnya.

Sehun menggeliat kedinginan, ia spontan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Mengusel kepalanya sendiri di dada kakaknya yang tertidur menyamping menghadapnya, mencari kehangatan. Ia pun juga sebisa mungkin menghangat kedua kakinya, perihal selimut itu terlalu pendek baginya. Sehun lagi-lagi menyamankan posisinya di dada Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin juga menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung kakaknya itu demi kehangatan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bangun dari tadi, ia tak bisa tertidur banyak. Tumpukan jerami yang begitu luas, namun terasa sempit karena Jongin-Sehun ini menempel kepada dirinya.

Pintu kandang kuda itu terbuka, menemukan rupa si kepala pelayan dengan membawa tiga stel pakaian _butler_. "Ayo, bangun semuanya. Kita bekerja." Ucapnya lantang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh duo _lintah _itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka terduduk, Jongin mengucek matanya, diikuti Sehun menguap lebar.

"Ayo, Jongin, Sehun. Bangun. Kita harus bergegas." Kata Chanyeol bijaksana sambil mengambil selimut-selimut itu, lalu melipatnya.

"Ah, _Hyung_. Aku masih mengantuk." Rengek Sehun sambil mencembikkan bibirnya.

Astaga, Yixing bahkan harus berpikir dua kali. Sebenarnya terbesit di dalam hatinya bahwa Sehun itu tampak tampan dan berbadan tinggi. Hanya saja mentalnya merusak _image _tersebut, sehingga anak albino tersebut seperti bayi besar nan manja.

"Cepat, bangun. Lalu mandi. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian."

Mereka keluar dari sana, ketiganya berjalan mengekori Yixing dari belakang. Perjalanan dari kandang kuda hingga tempat pemandian pembantu pria tak jauh, mungkin hanya sekedar memakan waktu tiga menit berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana, pemandian itu cukup bisa dibilang layak. Ada air deras, bak, setidaknya ada sabun, sampo, dan teman-temannya untuk membersihkan setiap pekerjanya yang sudah di sediakan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan mandi disini. Ini seragam kalian, dan ini _badge_. Kenakan di dada sebelah kiri, ya. Seperti aku ini." Jelas Yixing sambil menunjukkan letak _badge _yang ia kenakan. "Aku juga membawakan kalian handuk dan sepatu. Aku menunggu kalian disini. Jangan lama-lama."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia membawa adik-adiknya ke pemandian itu. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah pemandiannya cukup luas, dan sepi. Mungkin karena pembantu laki-laki sedikit? Tak banyak bicara. Mereka segera mandi, membersihkan diri dengan air dingin dari pegunungan langsung, memakai seragam dan mengenakan _badge _bertuliskan ' _Romanov's _' di dalam logo kediaman itu.

Ketiganya keluar, menghadap lagi kearah kepala pelayannya itu. Yixing melihatnya tertegun sesaat. Penampilannya jauh, amat sangat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan, pakaian formal, apalagi dengan diri mereka yang sudah bersih. Wajah tampan dari masing-masing mereka membuat Yixing sendiri pangling. Lihatlah si anak manja berkulit putih susu itu, wajahnya tampan tak terkondisikan apalagi dengan kedua matanya bak elang. Jongin yang pembawaannya kalem dan badannya atletis itu, menambahkan kesan _sexy _pada dirinya. Tak tertinggalkan si kakak tertua itu, tampak sangat dewasa, badan tingginya dia bak seorang pangeran!

Aduh, Yixing pangling. Dia sampai-sampai tidak percaya, orang-orang seperti mereka lebih cocok jadi penghuni manor daripada seorang _butler_!

"Yixing?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Yang dipanggill terkesiap, "a-ah, iya. Maaf. Ini aku berikan sisir, segera tata rambut kalian dengan rapi." Ucapnya lagi lalu memimpin perjalanan kembali di depan mereka.

Perjalanan dari pemandian menuju manor sedikit jauh, pasalnya harus memasuki hutan yang membatasi area manor dengan pemukiman warga biasa. Setidaknya jalan setapak disana bisa menjadi petunjuk jalan, sebab jalanan itu di khususkan untuk para pembantunya.

"Yixing, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang anak bangsawan itu?" Jongin membuka suara. Hening merayap kearah mereka, rasanya canggung sekali bila tak ada suara selain derap langkah kaki sendiri.

Kepala pelayan itu berdeham seraya berpikir, "Tuan Luhan itu anak pertama, keduanya Tuan Baekhyun, lalu yang terakhir Tuan Kyungsoo. Mereka memiliki kepribadian tersendiri masing-masing, namun Tuan Kyungsoo sangatlah misterius. Dia itu tak terlihat tertarik apapun, wajahnya selalu datar, dan tak banyak bersuara. Yang paling menarik adalah tak ada yang pernah berani masuk ke kamarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah, tak ada alasan spesifik. Tidak ada yang pernah memasuki kamarnya, bahkan kakak-kakaknya sekalipun. Kamarnya adalah tempat sakral Tuan Kyungsoo." Jelas Yixing lagi.

"Bukannya setiap membuka pintu, walaupun sedikit, kelihatan isi dalam kamarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Nah, aku pernah melihat ke dalam isi kamar Tuan Kyungsoo saat aku di belakangnya saat itu. Kamarnya memiliki dua tembok, dan dua pintu sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Pintu dan tembok kedua di fungsikan sebagai pembatas isi kamarnya, tembok itu di khususkan agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya saat dia membuka pintu. Yah, aku hanya bisa melihat dalam kamarnya yang di tutupi tembok kedua."

"Aku bingung." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Kalau di ceritakan bingung, kau harus melihat kamarnya sendiri. Intinya untuk memasuki isi kamar Tuan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya, kau harus melewati pintu kedua setelah membuka pintu pertama."

Mereka hanya mengangguk paham, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya paham. Yang di katakana Yixing benar, sulit untuk di ceritakan kecuali kau melihat atau memasuki kamar seorang bangsawan bungsu bernama Kyungsoo. Terbesit di dalam pikiran Jongin, mungkin Kyungsoo diam-diam sama bahaya nya seperti Luhan. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menjauh kontak dengan trio bangsawan aneh itu. Biarkan dia hidup damai bersama Chanyeol-Sehun.

Tetapi, akankah hidup penuh damai itu akan ada?

**.**

**Even SKY Perfoce To Bow Down**

**.**

Yixing, Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya tiba memasuki isi manor. Hal pertama yang dinilai oleh mereka bertiga adalah sangat luas dan ornamen-ornamen otentik menghiasi segala penjuru ruangan, ukiran khas gaya Eropa Kuno menambahkan kesan betapa pesona nya manor ini. Dua tangga di tengah aula pertama mengarah ke kanan dan kekiri, lampu kristal tepat berada di atas atap langit, barang-barang antik tertata sangat rapid an mengkilat. Serta beberapa vas bunga yang di tempatkan berbagai tempat sebagai penyejuk pandangan.

Yixing terhenti di depan anak tangga besar itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah pembantu-pembantu pemula itu. "Aku Yixing, aku akan menjadi senior kalian. Aku akan membimbing kalian dan aku berhak untuk memarahi bila kalian telah melakukan kesalahan. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Setiap pagi kalian akan mengganti bunga-bunga yang akan di antarkan oleh sebuah toko bunga pada jam enam pagi. Kalian mengelap, menyapu, mencuci, membereskan alat makan, menyiapkan segala macam saat ada tamu berkunjung. Kalian juga akan aku ajari memasak meskipun ada koki-koki handal di manor ini."

"Jaga kesopanan kalian dan panggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan' kepada anak-anak Romanov. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Jangan pernah mengobrol atau bertanya ketika para Tuan Muda tidak membuka mulut duluan. Ah, dan juga, di wajibkan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' atau 'selamat datang' setelah mereka habis berpergian. Itu saja, kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang, kalian bisa mengambil langkah pertama pada ruangan pembantu utama di lantai bawah. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian kesana."

Mereka mengekori kepala pelayan itu lagi menuruni ruang bawah tanah, disana terdapat ruangan luas berisikan alat-alat bersih dan beberapa wastafel pencuci piring. Banyak _maid _sudah mempersiapkan diri disana sambil mengikat pakaian mereka, ada juga beberapa _butler _yang dengan _manly _nya siap untuk membersihkan puluhan ruangan yang harus di bersihkan. Yixing bilang, agar lebih cepat dan mudah, pekerjaan di berlakukan secara berkelompok.

Dan disinilah mereka. Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan perpustakaan yang memiliki banyak sekali buku-buku bagus di dalamnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, pasalnya, buku adalah kecintaannya. Ia gemar membaca. Chanyeol ingin sekali membaca semua buku-buku itu, tapi ia tahu diri ia tidak akan lancang untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Isi perpustakaan itu sangat berantakan, buku-buku tergeletak dengan indahnya dimana-mana dengan halaman yang terbuka. Ada di atas meja, di atas kursi, bahkan di atas lantai pun. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa bangsawan itu pasti malasnya minta ampun sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau membereskan ini karena pasti ada pelayan yang akan membersihkannya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka di sana, mengambil satu demi satu buku yang akan di masukkan kembali ke dalam rak. Seorang _maid _masuk, "ah, syukurlah disini ada kalian. Anu, boleh minta tolong? Cukup kalian berdua saja. Ada barang berat yang harus di pindahkan dan kami tidak kuat." Ucap _maid _itu bernama Mina.

"Aku dan Sehun akan membantu. Jongin kau membantu sisanya, ya. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Chanyeol menaruh buku-buku tadi yang ia genggam di atas meja. Jongin hanya mengangguk paham lalu mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangannya dari balik pintu.

Jongin kembali fokus pada pekerjannya, ia mengusap-ngusap tiap buku dengan telapak tangannya. Kedua matanya jeli membaca tiap kategori beserta susunan alfabet. Perpustakaan itu cukup luas dan raknya pun bertingkat, dan juga rak yang terbuat dari pohon jati itu disusun membentuk sekat. Satu per satu ia menaruh kembali buku-buku tersebut.

Suara derik pintu terdengar, Jongin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol kembali untuk meminta bantuannya. Ia setengah berlari dari rak buku tengah hingga menuju pintu depan, "Ah, _Hyung_. Apa ada–" Ucapannya tertahan, mulutnya segera ia tutup rapat. Buku-buku yang ada di dekapannya hampir saja jatuh karena sangking bodoh dan terkejutnya.

"S-Selamat pagi, Tuan Kyungsoo." Jongin membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan tampang datar. Tak ada balasan. Kedua kaki kecilnya hanya berjalan melewati Jongin yang mematung sambil merutuki dirinya setengah mati. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja, ia membaca buku dengan halaman terbuka yang belum sempat Jongin bereskan. Si pria berkulit _tan _itu jadi kebingungan, ia harus segera cepat-cepat membereskan tempat ini lalu pergi. Dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan para penghuni bangsawan!

Cepat-cepat ia kembali fokus mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teliti. Sedari tadi Jongin kebanyakan membereskan buku bertema kedokteran, mungkin ada beberapa buku politik, dan satu buku tentang perdagangan. Apakah Kyungsoo salah satu ahli medis disini? Pikirnya sambil mengusap buku sampul depan berjudulkan _Kelemahan Otak terhadap Spektrum Gelombang_. Jongin merasa buku ini sangat berat. Bukan berat bukunya yang ia maksud, tetapi isi materinya. Dari judulnya saja Jongin sudah mabuk duluan.

Semua buku sudah ia taruh, kecuali buku yang di genggam Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia berjalan dari rak paling belakang menuju pintu. Akhirnya, Jongin bisa terbebas dari sini.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan, namun atensinya terpaku pada sosok majikan barunya itu yang hendak mengambil buku paling atas dan sedang berusaha susah payah. Ya, kenapa harus jinjit kalau kau bisa menarik kursi? Astaga, Jongin jadi makin kebingungan dengan jalan pikiran si bangsawan bungsu itu. Jongin disana terdiam, dia ingin membantu, tapi kalau sudah di bantu tanpa permintaan Kyungsoo, nanti di bilang lancang. Tapi tidak mungkin juga, bukan, main pergi begitu saja tanpa membantunya.

"Anda ingin buku ini? Akan saya ambilkan." Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo. Telunjuknya ia tarik, menarik salah satu buku yang di raih tuannya.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah pembantunya itu, tangan putihnya ia ulurkan mengambil buku medis tersebut sedikit kasar. Tatapan matanya tajam, seperti pandangan tidak suka atas bantuan Jongin tadi.

"Lancang sekali kau."

Bagaikan terkena sambaran petir berjuta-juta volt. Jongin pusing, kebingungan, sakit kepala. Rasa resah di dalam dirinya melonjak hingga naik statusnya menjadi _panik_. Dan benar saja, Tuan nya itu memanggilnya lancang. Mungkin penggambaran ala _imajiner_ di anime/komik zaman sekarang, ada sebuah balon di atas kepala Jongin dengan ekspresi menangis dan ada rentetan kalimat _'aku salah apa'. _

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan Kyungsoo. Saya hanya membantu." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya ia rendahkan.

"Memangnya aku minta pertolonganmu?"

Lagi, ibarat ada _imajiner_, sebuah panah besar dan panjang menusuk jantung dan kepalanya. Serba salah. Jadi, seharusnya ia tak perlu membantunya tanpa di minta dulu? Baik, akan Jongin catat di otaknya dengan baik.

"Maaf."

Bangsawan bungsu itu kembali duduk di kursi sebelumnya. Jongin hendak pamit, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Jongin bersumpah sampai seumur hidup, dia sebisa mungkin akan kabur dari pandangan majikan bungsu itu. Walaupun dia sesibuk apapun di suatu ruangan, lalu Kyungsoo datang, ia akan gerak cepat, lalu segera melenggang pergi.

Ia bisa merasakan surga di depan sana. Di balik pintu ini. Ia akan lari terbirit-birit dan menghampiri Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan curhat sambil menangis seperti Sehun. Biarlah harga diri runtuh, toh, hanya Chanyeol-Sehun saja yang tahu.

Jongin memutar knop pintu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk keluar?"

Demi ayam goreng! Jongin salah apa lagi?

"M-maaf, tetapi saya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan." Tuturnya sopan.

"Tetap disini hingga aku selesai membaca. Ini perintah." Kyungsoo tak melepas atensinya dari buku medis itu.

Jongin mau tak mau membenarkan posisinya lagi, berdiri membelakangi tembok sambil menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu menyender."

Jongin lelah untuk memikirkan kesalahannya, ia segera menuruti perintah Kyungsoo masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak lagi mengucapkan maaf seperti tadi, ia lebih baik mengiritkan suaranya. Kyungsoo pasti bosan dengan ucapan maaf, lebih baik dirinya langsung menuruti perintah. Dan juga, Kyungsoo tak memintanya untuk berkata maaf, 'kan?

"Kau tak mengucapkan maaf?"

"Maafkan saya."

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya kasar, ia bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju pelayan barunya itu. Jantung Jongin berdetak bagaikan disko, kena omelan majikan hingga nyawamu terpenggal adalah bagian terburuk. Ia menghindari situasi ini namun jeruji perintah Kyungsoo adalah mutlak. Jongin diam, paling tidak raganya harus siap sedia. Entah tamparan, tendangan atau pukulan yang akan menghantamnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin, Tuan."

"Benarkah?"

"I-Iya, Tuan. Saya Jongin, saya dari Negara A bersama kedua saudara angkat saya." Ucapnya mencicit.

"Angkat kepalamu." Titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua manik hitamnya bertemu dengan mata bulat majikannya. Bilamana Jongin ingin menilai, kulitnya itu sangat mulus, bibirnya pun tebal dan berbentuk tak biasa, lekuk wajahnya pun juga bulat dan Jongin akui itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. _Namanya juga orang kaya, perawatan badan dan wajah pasti mengeluarkan biaya mahal._

"Kau berbohong, ya?" Kyungsoo menatapnya intens. Kepalanya ia naik-turunkan seiring melihat badan Jongin dari mata kaki hingga rambutnya.

"Saya tidak berbohong, Tuan Kyungsoo." Jongin panik.

Kyungsoo terdiam, lagi-lagi tatapan matanya menusuk ke arah si pemuda _tan_. Walau kedua mata itu bulat menggemaskan, terasa ada aura berbentuk panah tajam yang bisa saja membunuh Jongin dalam sekali kedipan. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengedip dari kedua mata Jongin.

"Katakan lagi." Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya, tatapan datarnya masih setia dengan raut wajahnya.

"M-maaf, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Sebenarnya Jongin bingung kata apa yang harus ia katakan. Kalimatnya ia lontarkan ala kadarnya dan dibuahi mimik wajah majikan yang tersirat _tidak suka_. Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Dua kata terakhir tadi. Katakan."

Sangking paniknya ia sampai lupa dua kata terakhir tadi yang ia ucapkan. Sekiranya lima detik tuk berpikir, "Tuan Kyungsoo."

"Lagi."

"Tuan Kyungsoo."

"Lagi."

"Tuan Kyungsoo."

"Katakan lagi tanpa _kata pertama_."

Jongin membeku sesaat, pelayan macam apa yang memanggil langsung nama majikannya. Tetapi, ini perintah.

"…Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia beranjak dari ruangan perpustakaan itu. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar, Kyungsoo belari entah kemana.

Jongin berpikir keras lagi dan lagi. Hari ini benar-benar otak tumpulnya di buat memutar terus menerus. Haruskah ia mengejar? Tapi dia tidak di perintah untuk melakukan itu.

Daripada salah lagi, Jongin memutuskan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan itu. Ia lebih baik segera menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun.

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Chanyeol menepuk kedua telapak tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Mengangkut beberapa karung beras dan terigu cukup membuat tangannya nya halus, rasa pegal di pundak pun juga tidak absen. Ia mencondongkan badannya, meluruskan punggungnya, sesekali memukul pinggangnya sendiri. Seperti orang tua saja.

Maklum, pada dasarnya Chanyeol tidak biasa mengangkat beban berat. Dia lebih senang berkutat dengan buku, belajar mengenai medis, dan akan mengejar beasiswa ke negeri seberang untuk memperoleh ilmu yang lebih baik. Tak mampu di pungkiri, Chanyeol ingin sekali ke tempat perpustakaan itu lagi.

Hanya membaca sebentar, boleh, 'kan? Lagipula pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu jam makan siang berdenting. Menyiapkan meja dan makanan untuk majikan-majikan baru nya itu.

Perpustakaan itu tak ada seorang pun. Jongin juga tidak ada. Sehun tak kembali kesini. Berarti hanya dia seorang diri. _Good_, ini kesempatannya untuk membaca!

Kedua matanya berbinar saat kaki panjangnya itu berdiam diri di rak bertuliskan _Kedokteran_. Ratusan buku dari berbagai macam halaman mengisi tiap celah rak tersebut. Judul-judul yang menarik membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik untuk membaca. Telunjuknya ia mainkan, mengambil salah satu buku berhalaman empat ratus. Membaca sampul depannya saja sudah membuatnya menggebu-gebu, apalagi isi dalamnya.

Chanyeol membaca dengan tenang, kedua kakinya setia berdiri menopang dirinya. Lembar demi lembar ia buka, membaca tiap perkata dan memahami konteksnya. Dia mengganti bukunya berkali-kali, Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang membaca sampai satu buku habis. Dia cukup bosan dengan topik itu.

Buku perbuku, lembar demi lembar ia baca. Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini, penuh pengetahuan yang tidak pernah di ketahuinya. Mungkin ia akan sering-sering datang kesini saat tidak ada majikannya yang mampir.

"Wah, wah. Kau disini rupanya?"

Chanyeol berjengit setengah mati, jantungnya berdetak kencang sangking paniknya. Tuan nya ada disana!

Chanyeol segera menutup bukunya, meletakan benda tersebut di celah yang benar. Kedua tangannya saling di tautkan, kepalanya menunduk, menatap sepatu hitamnya sendiri. "Maafkan saya."

"Enak, ya. Main lihat-lihat buku orang. Kau tahu? Membaca buku disini ilegal." Si Majikan itu tersenyum kemenangan, kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dada.

"Ku pikir Luhan-_hyung_ sudah memberitahukan semua pelayan untuk menyiapkan kami makanan. Hanya kau saja yang absen."

Chanyeol masih membeku tak bersuara.

Majikan itu bergerak secepat kilat, di tariknya kerah seragam pelayan itu. Menubruknya paksa ke tembok, pria itu juga menarik kebawah Chanyeol hingga tingginya menyamakan si bangsawan. "Semua ini adalah milik Kyungsoo! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh barang-barang kesayanan adikku!" Teriaknya lagi lalu membentukan raga Chanyeol ke tembok.

"M-Maafkan saya, Tuan Baekhyun." Cicit Chanyeol pelan menahan sakit. Chanyeol akui, walau badan Baekhyun bisa dibilang tergolong mungil, namun kekuatannya itu sangat sangat kuat. Mungkin punggungnya sudah remuk saat ini.

Baekhyun memelototinya kesal, wajah benci itu menhujam penglihatan Chanyeol. Sedangkan pelayan itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketakutan.

Wajah emosi itu dalam hitungan detik sirna. Senyuman manis ia ukir, kedua mata anak anjing tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan ramah dan baik. Baekhyun pun juga melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Chanyeol.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi, ya!" Tutur Baekhyun bersuara seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "baik, Tuan."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Betul-betul kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan menuju ambang pintu. "Siapa namamu? Aku lupa." Ucapnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

"Chanyeol, Tuan."

"Ah, iya iya. Akan ku ingat itu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"_Nee_, aku bosan. Main, yuk." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap majikannya yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya menggemaskan. "Maaf, Tuan Baekhyun. Saya sibuk. Saya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lain."

Tatapan imut itu dalam sedetik menghilang, kedua matanya memincing tidak suka. Tatapan membunuh lagi-lagi menerjang penglihatan Chanyeol. Bola mata berbinar itu hilang, mata nya seperti mata mati. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan, genggaman tangan Baekhyun di knop pintu sebentar lagi akan patah, mengingat majikannya itu emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Kau menolakku?"

Situasi memburuk. Segera ganti pilihan!

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan menemani anda bermain, anda ingin bermain apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Lagi. Mata anak kecil itu terpampang kembali, menghiasi wajah mungilnya. "Aku ingin kita main poker. Mainnya di kamarku saja, ya! Temani aku main sampai lelah dan puas!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului, di belakangnya ada Chanyeol yang memegang kepalanya pusing. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu seperti apa? Apakah dia memiliki alter ego? Nampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Chanyeol.

.

**To be continue**

A/N: Hai! Kembali dengan aku lagi. Makasih udah dibaca. Dan maaf kalo ff kalau jelek dari segi EYD dan macam-macam, maafin akuuuu. Oh ya, karakternya semua namanya tetep sama tapi marga nya aja diganti demi kebutuhan cerita uwu.

Tenang gais! SeKaiYeol masih tetep jadi seme kok, ga ada ganti posisi ranjang /heh. Fyi, akan ada beberapa adegan _mature_ walau saya masih nyubi bikin gituan. Maap ga pro kalo kurang anu :( konten itu ga bakal aku up di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin di pertegahan.

Adain bdsm suka ga kalian? /heh

Sekali lagi! Makasih udah baca, review jangan lupa ya. See you!


	3. CHAPTER 2

Author: 3811421511

Tittle: Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down

.

**Plagiarism prohibited! Happy reading!**

.

Masih di hari yang sama. Sekiranya saat itu sudah lima menit setelah berakhirnya jam makan siang para bangsawan. Saat ini, mari kita berpindah menuju dua sejoli yang berjalan menuju kamar sang anak tengah. Yang satunya berjalan didepan dengan melompat-lompat kecil, lalu ada pelayan nya berbadan tinggi mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah tegap.

Baekhyun Romanov.

Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Hobinya bermain, bernyanyi, dan berpura-pura jadi manusia _bangsat_ demi memuaskan hasrat nafsu nya. Bukan nafsu bejat, hanya _nafsu ingin menghajar seseorang_. Baekhyun kerap mengalami _mood swing_ di saat-saat tertentu, sebab itu ia sering ngelayap keluar malam demi mencari berandalan jalanan yang siap dia hajar. Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan mukanya, dia akan mengenakan jubah sepunggung dan _hoodie _besar menutupi kepalanya.

Baekhyun pintar berbicara dan ahli ekonomi perdagangan. Ia memegang penuh pada perusahaan senjata tajam dengan merk _BaeksRom_ yang menyebar di pelosok tanah air. Tak hanya melakukan perdagangan senjata, diam-diam ia menjual organ badan seperti ginjal dan jantung. Baekhyun mendapatkan itu dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana adiknya bisa mendapatkan harta mahal bernamakan organ manusia.

Baekhyun akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk memanfaatkan orang lain. Apapun akan dia lakukan meskipun melacurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dia menjunjung tinggi perjanjian. Siapapun yang melanggar, akan dia bunuh dengan tangan kosong.

Wajah serta badannya memang mungil dan menggemaskan, namun kau tak pernah tahu bahwa di dalamnya terdapat anjing ganas yang akan menerkam siapapun melanggar perjanjian.

Juga, dia ahli judi dan penggila _sex_.

Lalu, Chanyeol Ernest hanya rakyat biasa yang menjadi _butler _manor ini demi melindungi adik-adiknya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalani jejak pelayan untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti.

Keduanya sampai pada paviliun megah, hanya di paviliun tersebut, ada tiga kamar dengan ukiran pintu berbeda-beda. Chanyeol tak berani untuk menelik ornamen apa yang terbentuk dari pintu dua bangsawan lainnya, ia hanya melihat bentuk ukiran pintu kamar Baekhyun berbentuk artistik ombak.

"Ayo masuk!" Teriak Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol terperengah, mungkin bisa di bilang luas kamar Baekhyun dua kali lebih besar dari luas rumahnya sendiri. Tempat tidur _king size_, sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dua bangku, dua sofa dan tiga kursi panjang diisi dengan boneka-boneka mainan anak gadis, cat dindingnya berwarna _soft pink_ sehingga menambah kesan bahwa kamar ini kamar perempuan.

"Kamar anda cantik sekali." Ucap Chanyeol masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang telah di tutup.

"Hehehe, benar, 'kan? Imut sekali, bukan? Aku suka sekali yang imut-imut." Baekhyun membuka salah satu lacinya, mengeluarkan kartu _bridge_, lalu menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Sini! Duduk disini!" Perintahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol enggan, dia memikirkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain yang belum di selesaikan. Tapi mengingat Baekhyun seperti memiliki kelainan _bipolar_, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut dan segera menduduki dirinya.

_Astaga, empuk sekali kasur ini_.

Chanyeol mengarahkan atensinya kepada kartu yang tengah di kocok, lalu mulai membagikannya. "Maaf, Tuan Baekhyun. Saya tidak bisa bermain poker." Tuturnya sopan dengan senyuman manis.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap pelayan nya itu dalam diam. Kedua matanya tidak tersirat iblis, bagi Chanyeol ekspresi itu setidaknya masih dalam mode aman.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau permainan mencari joker? Kartu _bridge _ini ada dua buah joker. Aku akan mengambil acak sepuluh kartu biasa dan menambah dua joker. Jadi, ada dua belas kartu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham sambil melihat Baekhyun mengambil kartu acak lain.

"Yang mengambil joker, dia akan kalah. Yang kalah…" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman! Menurutmu, hukuman yang menarik itu apa?"

"Memberikan saya dua buah selimut tebal, selebar tinggi pohon pepaya."

Baekhyun di buat melongo, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegang perutnya sendiri. Apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu? Bukankah itu sama saja dia mengakui kekalahannya? Lagipula apa maksudnya selimut tebal selebar tinggi pohon pepaya? Ah, dia merasa bangga ternyata ada orang yang lebih bodoh darinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar dan kebingungan. Dia rela kalah demi dua buah selimut tebal nan lebar untuk Jongin-Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, telunjuk lentiknya mengusap pelan sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air. "Tidak, tidak. Itu bodoh sekali, hahaha." Katanya masih dengan menahan tawa.

"Yang kalah akan menjadi _bottom sex_." Ucap Baekhyun final.

Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengerti kata '_bottom sex'_. Menjadi orang yang _tertusuk_ di suatu hubungan intim. Astaga, dia jadi teringat dengan ucapan seorang komandan militer yang menangkapnya waktu lalu.

Menjadikan dia, Sehun, dan Jongin sebagai boneka _sex_ pemuas hasrat?

Tidak. Sangat tidak. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menjaga harga dirinya. Meskipun harus melawan bangsawan sinting seperti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu di balas dengan tatapan mematikan dan suara terdengar agak berat dari sebelumnya, matanya memincing tidak suka, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk bertanya."

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol segera menundukkan wajahnya hormat. Wajah berseri itu kembali muncul di raut wajah Baekhyun.

Jari jemari lentiknya lihai membagikan masing-masing enam kartu. Baekhyun menahan tawa nya setengah mati, mencoba untuk tertawa di dalam hatinya saja. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun melakukan tindakan kecurangan selama mengocok kartu. Dua buah joker di antara empat kartu lain yang di pegang pelayannya, akan menjadi kemenangan si bangsawan.

Kapan lagi Baekhyun bisa merasakan menjadi _top_? Biarkan dia merasakan indahnya _memasuki_. Sialan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak dibawah sana.

Chanyeol membuka kartu nya. Terdapat dua joker dan empat kartu biasa. Dia memutar posisi kartu nya, dua joker tepat bersebelahan. Chanyeol tidaklah bodoh. Dia pernah melihat permainan ini waktu ayahnya bermain bersama teman-temannya. Selain itu, kakak perempuannya, pernah mendongeng sebelum tidur dengan cerita _mencari joker_.

Pemenangnya di tentukan oleh raut wajah. Kalau kau merasa senang saat lawanmu menyentuh kartu joker, lalu ekspresi wajahmu berubah suram saat dia menyentuh kartu selain joker, lawanmu mampu membaca pikranmu lewat ekspresi. Ada yang lebih jago dan profesional, mungkin dia bisa mendengar degupan jantungmu saat lawanmu menyentuh kartu joker milikmu.

Begitu kata kakak nya. Dan Chanyeol masih ingat betul. Dia tak akan menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Bilamana Chanyeol betul-betul kalah hingga dia berakhir menjadi _bottom_, itu nasib.

"Kau pilih angka atau gambar?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya.

"Gambar, Tuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia melempar koin itu dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang _posisi trik agar mendapat gambar_. Koin itu di lemparnya, menampilkan gambar sisi samping berbentuk ukiran wajah Liberty. "Kau pertama memilih kartuku, ya!"

"Tuan, permainan tidak akan berakhir bila aku mengambil kartu wajik atau yang lainnya, 'kan?"

Si mungil itu memincingkan matanya. "Tentu saja berakhir. Kau mengambil kartu selain joker."

"Tetapi anda belum mengambil kartu saya." Sanggah Chanyeol dengan sopan, "itu curang."

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi nya kesal, dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku yang membuat permainan! Dan kau harus menaatinya!"

"Bukankah anda berkata begitu anda mengakui kekalahan anda secara tidak langsung?"

Degupan jantung Baekhyun seketika mengganas. Kedua kelopak matanya di lebarkan, terkejut dan sekaligus marah. "Tidak sopan!"

"Saya berkata fakta, 'kan? Anda memaksa saya untuk mengalahkan pertandingan dengan peraturan yang di akui secara sepihak."

Semula kartu Chanyeol yang sudah berbentuk seperti kipas tangan di genggamannya, ia satukan. Menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menaruh kembali kartu yang di pegangnya dengan keadaan tertutup.

"Terima kasih. Namun saya tidak ingin bermain dengan peraturan sepihak, itu sangat tidak kompetitif. Maafkan saya jika saya lancang dan kasar. Saya mohon permisi, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, kedua kaki jenjang nya mengarah pintu.

"Aku tidak memperintahmu untuk bangun dan pergi, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Dapat di lihatnya wajah menyeramkan itu siap menikamnya kapanpun dia mau.

"Maafkan saya. Saya juga tidak ada kewajiban untuk menuruti perintah anda. Saya permisi."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun disana. Pertama kali Baekhyun merasa di tolak dan di buang, ia yakin semua orang yang memasuki permainannya akan kalah hasil dari kecurangan, salah satunya karena keimutan dan keseduktifannya itu. Bukan, permasalahannya bukan itu. Ucapan Chanyeol mengenai _mengakui kekalahan secara tidak langsung_ menohok hatinya.

Kaki kecilnya berlari, membuka pintu kasar dan berteriak saat Chanyeol masih di tengah lorong. "Kemari kau, Chanyeol Ernest! Aku terima segala permainan dan aturan yang kau mau! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Chanyeol memberhentikan gestur berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap kembali kepada bangsawan mungil yang air mukanya sudah penuh dengan emosi sampai ke ubun-ubun. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak membanggakan harga dirinya sebagai _orang yang tidak akan kalah_, mungkin pelayan nya itu akan habis di tangannya. Menyiksa Chanyeol sampai hasrat nafu sadisnya terpenuhi.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua kakinya kembali ke kamar luas Baekhyun, wajah bangsawan itu sangat menyeramkan sampai-sampai dia tak ingin melihat rupanya itu. Semacam, _kesetanan_?

"Baik, peraturannya akan kuubah. Kau akan mengambil kartu, kalau kau tidak mendapatkan joker, maka kau aman. Lalu akan giliranku memilih, kalau aku mendapat joker pertama kali, maka aku kalah. Kalau tidak, kembali pada giliranmu untuk memilih. Begitu terus hingga seorang dari kita mendapatkan joker. Setuju?"

"Sangat setuju, Tuanku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya hormat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun hanya mendecak kesal, tangannya hendak mengambil kartu di hadapan Chanyeol yang semula tertutup. Bermaksud memulai ulang permainannya, mengocok ulang kartunya lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun mengocok dan membagikan kartu nya secara jujur. Wajah nya serius walau kusut. Dia akan bermain secara sportif sesuai keinginan lawann nya, kalah bukanlah _style _Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kartunya sendiri. Terdapat satu joker di tangannya. Berarti satu nya lagi ada di posisi Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memulai duluan, Tuan?"

"Kau."

Chanyeol memilih-milih kartu Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu pasti dimana Baekhyun menempatkan joker nya. Chanyeol mau memprediksi dari mana? Yang terpampang hanyalah belakang kartu yang bermotif dengan latar biru.

Bagaimana jika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya, melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Telunjuknya seolah-olah memutar-memutar, lalu berhenti sejenak pada satu kartu. Dan, Baekhyun tak memberikan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau ku hantam wajah sok ganteng mu itu?"

Astaga.

Chanyeol langsung kaget setengah mati.

Ia akhirnya memilih kartu asal, di dapatinya kartu warna merah hati berjumlah lima. Setidaknya, Chanyeol masih dalam zona aman, bukan?

Giliran Baekhyun memilih.

Chanyeol harus membuat strategi. Ia akan memainkan ekspresinya. Dia akan membuat wajah sedih pada saat Baekhyun menunjuk joker, dan senang saat Tuan nya menunjuk kartu lain. Ya, besar kemungkinan akan kalah. Toh, kalau kalah, di perkosa sama anak bangsawan tidak buruk daripada harus dengan tentara-tentara dekil itu.

Baekhyun menunjuk kartu keriting hitam dari balik kartu, Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya senang, ia tersenyum bangga. Walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah berdoa setengah mati, dia mau tidak mau merelakan _lubang_ nya itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi itu tentu saja curiga. Ia beralih kepada kartu lain, Baekhyun menunjuk kartu joker, Chanyeol memainkan mimik wajah nya menjadi sedih.

Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara pun, langsung menarik kartu pertama yang dia tunjuk. Kartu keriting hitam berjumlah tiga.

Bangsawan itu terkejut bukan main, kedua matanya melebar, tak menyangkan kekalahannya adalah hasil kecurangan Chanyeol dalam memainkan wajah.

"Kau curang, Chanyeol!"

"Namanya bukan curang kalau tidak ketahuan, kan?"

Sial, Baekhyun terpojok. Dia baru pertama kali merasakan kekalahan, walau dia sering dicurangi saat permaianan, Baekhyun mampu memutar balik keadaan dengan kecurangan lain dalam bermain. Kejujuran bermain kartu adalah kelemahannya, dan buktinya adalah saat ini.

"Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!"

"Kalau anda membenci saya, bunuh saya, tapi biarkan kedua adik saya hidup dengan damai."

Baekhyun naik pitam, tangan kanan nya siap melayang ke arah pipi pelayan nya itu. Namun lagi-lagi dia menahannya, perbuatan kasar setelah mengalami kekalahan adalah tindakan penurunan harga dirinya.

Baekhyun mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya, menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan sampai emosi nya mereda dengan baik.

"Aku tak akan mematahkan lehemermu, Yeol." Baekhyun melepas jas nya, membuka dasi, lalu satu persatu kancing mejanya di lepas, celana nya pun juga ia lucuti dan ia buang entah kemana.

Baekhyun telanjang bulat hingga tak ada benang sehelai pun menutupi dirinya. Kulitnya sangatlah mulus, kejantanannya pun sama mungilnya seperti pemiliknya. Baekhyun merebahkan badannya sendiri, melebarkan kedua kakinya memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Setubuhi aku, cepat." Wajah Baekhyun memerah, telunjuknya pun meraba lubangnya sendiri. Menghasilkan suara sensasional yang membuat Chanyeol merinding.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, ia segera menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Sungguh pandangan tidak senonoh. "T-Tuan, lupakan soal ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun. Bila anda berkenan, cukup saja memberikan saya selimut."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baru pertama kali dia mendapat hinaan seperti ini. Tubuh _sexy _nya itu di tolak mentah-mentah!

"Jangan hina aku, Chanyeol. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Setubuhi aku sekarang!"

"Tidak! Tubuh anda terlalu berharga! Saya tidak akan melecehkan tubuh anda hanya karena permainan kartu! Saya akan pergi dari sini! Saya berjanji tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah saya pada Tuan Baekhyun! Maafkan saya, Tuan." Chanyeol masih memejamkan kedua matanya, ia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan paviliun kamar anak Romanov.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Ia mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata yang di katakan Chanyeol itu. Wajahnya memerah, jantung nya berdegup kencang. Suara _baritone_ itu memabukkan jiwa nya, belum lagi dengan kata-kata manis itu. Bentuk penolakan yang halus serta kepeduliannya terhadap harga dirinya.

Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung menghujam lubang Baekhyun tanpa melihat statusnya. Tubuh moleknya sudah membutakan semua penglihatan laki-laki di luar sana.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Dia menghargai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tersipu. Pemuda bangsawan itu malah jadi semakin penasaran dengan pelayan nya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang luluh akan tubuh _sexy _nya, menghujam lubangnya dengan kejantanannya itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Ia akan mencari strategi dimana Chanyeol akan melakukan _sex _terhadap dirinya.

Perjanjian, tetaplah perjanjian.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi alat _sex_ ku, Chanyeol. Setubuhi aku. Hhah, setubui aku, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah memerah penuh napsu.

Baekhyun memojokan dirinya sendiri pada belakang kasur, memerosotkan badannya sampai dia mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

Telunjuknya ia mainkan, mengelus lubangnya sendiri yang pernah di masuki oleh beberapa kaum pria entah berapa jumlahnya.

"C-Chanyeol.. Hhah.. Kau menghargaiku, ya? Kau peduli padaku, ya?" Gumamnya sendiri lalu memasukan jari tengahnya pada lubangnya.

Baekhyun menyodok anusnya sendiri dengan tempo yang cepat, tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam memilin putingnya sendiri sambil memikirkan dan mengingat kembali suara Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol.. Hahh.. Aku ingin milikmu.. Tubuhku.. hahh.. Akan untukmu, Sayang." Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas, tangan kirinya beralih pada kemaluannya yang tak begitu besar, mengocoknya dengan ritme yang sama dengan tangan kanannya menghujam lubangnya sendiri.

"C-Chanhh.." Baekhyun menambahkan kecepatannya. Desahan tak mampu lagi dia tahan-tahan. Masa bodoh bila ada seseorang yang mendengarkan racauan nya itu.

Chanyeol sudah menggelapkan pikirannya. Wajah tampannya membendung ingatannya. Belum lagi suara berat nan _sexy_ itu memabukkan orang yang penggila _sex_ seperti Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut.

Wajah Chanyeol yang tak berekspresi.

Wajah sedihnya.

Senyuman manisnya yang pernah di tunjukkan saat dia kembali mau bermain dengannya.

Baekhyun menggila, ketiga jarinya dimasukkan kedalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya memutar, menungging adalah posisi yang tepat saat masturbasi. Kocokkan terhadap _penis_ nya masih belum berhenti, bibir bawahnya ia gigit, kedua matanya memejam beriringan dengan rupa Chanyeol di otaknya itu.

"Hi-hiyahh, aku mau keluar, Y-Yeolhhh.." Baekhyun meracau lagi dan lagi. Cairan jantan itu memuncratkan isinya, membasahi sprei. Baekhyun mengemut tangan kirinya yang sehabis mengocok _penis_nya sendiri, menjilati cairan cinta itu seakan-akan dia menjilati sprema milik Chanyeol.

"Yeol.. Yeolhh… Aku ingin dirimu. Aku akan menggunakan semua caraku untuk mendapatkanmu." Baekhyun bergumam kelelahan sambil meremat spreinya sendiri.

"Katakan kau ingin melakukan _sex _denganku. Katakan kau menginginkanku. Aku ingin.. aku ingin semuanya. Aku ingin memilikimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku akan memperalat adik-adikmu agar kau tunduk padaku, Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Aloha! Kembali lagi di mai yutub chenel! /plak. Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, maaf ya kalau telat update. Soalnya aku baru lulus kelas 12, kudu persiapan buat Utbk nanti. Maaf kalo ga _panas_, aku ga pernah bikin beginian soalnya xD

Kritik, saran, dan support sangat membantu demi kelanjutan cerita ini. See you guys!


	4. CHAPTER 3

Author: x3811421511

Tittle: Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down

.

**Plagiarism prohibited! Happy reading!**

.

Chanyeol berlari ibarat di kejar setan. Dia bersumpah dalam hidupnya tidak ingin berurusan dengan bangsawan sinting bernama Baekhyun Romanov, apapun bentuknya. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwasannya seorang Baekhyun adalah pria normal yang kekanak-kanakan. Namun ternyata, Chanyeol tak mampu berkata apa yang barusan terjadi hari ini.

Ia langsung mengarahkan ke lantai bawah, ruangan para pembantu, dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kayu disana. Ada beberapa _maid _dan _butler _yang sedang membereskan alat bebersih, salah satunya Jongin-Sehun yang menatapnya panik saat mendapati kakak kesayangannya datang dengan cucuran keringat serta napas yang tergesah-gesah.

"_H-Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Sehun langsung berlutut di depan Chanyeol yang menduduki dirinya sendiri di kursi, sambil memegang tangan nya yang kelewat hangat.

"_Hyung_, kalau kau sakit, aku akan kabarkan ke Tuan Luhan untuk memberimu izin." Ujar Jongin yang tak luput dari rasa cemas setengah mati.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan kedua adiknya bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia hanya lelah bermain lari-larian bersama Baekhyun. Sempat keduanya tak percaya, tapi Chanyeol memainkan ekspresi wajahnya seolah-olah jujur dan serius. Yang pada akhirnya, Jongin-Sehun hanya mengangguk paham pasrah.

"Anu, maaf, bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar? Aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku." Tutur Chanyeol kepada asisten kepala pelayan, Junmyeon, yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan.

"Kau seenak jidat berkata ingin istirahat, tadi saat acara makan siang anak bangsawan kau menghilang." Junmyeon membalikkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu ia kembali berkutat pada mencucinya.

Sehun inisiatif mengarahkan kakinya ke arah asisten Yixing itu, "Junmyeon-_hyung_, kumohon. Biarkan Chanyeol-_hyung_ beristirahat sebentar, ya? Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan punya nya." Pintanya dengan _aegyo_ maut, Junmyeon hanya menghela napasnya mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku memberimu istirahat, nanti akan ku kabarkan pada Yixing." Ucapnya final lalu dibalas oleh pelukan kemenangan dari seorang Sehun.

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Matahari agak begitu terik, setidaknya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi mampu menutupi sengatan Raja Siang itu. Beberapa orang bekerja di perkebunan buah-buahan seluas tujuh hektar disana, siap untuk memanen berbagai macam buah untuk siap di pasarkan, sebagian untuk di konsumsi para bangsawan Romanov. Tidak sedikit para pekerja yang merawat serta mengangkut, namun hanya saja ada seorang _butler _yang mau panas-panasan demi tidak ingin bekerja di dalam manor. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya _menghindar_.

"Sehun, kau yakin ingin membantu mengangkut nanas-nanas ini?" Tanya Kakek Paul sembari mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"Ya, tentu, Kek. Aku akan membantu Kakek." Jawab Sehun mantap sambil menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya, siap untuk mengangkut drum berisikan nanas yang akan penuh.

"T-tapi, bukankah kau harusnya bekerja di dalam manor? Bukannya disana kau lebih nyaman karena teduh dan sejuk?"

"Memang, tetapi di dalam sana mengerikan. Aku lebih suka bekerja disini."

Sehun mulai mengangkat drum tersebut, diangkatnya menuju mobil bak yang sudah menanti di ujung jalan, siap untuk di pasarkan. Walau sangat berat, Sehun lebih memilih bekerja seperti ini daripada membersihkan seisi manor yang didalamnya ada manusia-manusia mengerikan bermarga Romanov. Dia sudah bertekad di dalam dirinya untuk tak berurusan dan sebisa mungkin menghindar.

"Sehun! Kau disini rupanya." Seorang _maid _menghampirinya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "ada apa memangnya?"

"Tuan Luhan ingin pergi ke benteng untuk melakukan observasi, dia ingin kau menemaninya."

Sehun mengarahkan atensinya ke samping, ia berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghindar, pun menjauh juga. Tapi mengapa ada saja yang masih mau mencarinya walau ada banyak pembantu yang siap menemani si bangsawan sulung?

"K-kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Entah, Tuan Luhan ingin pergi denganmu. Ayo cepat, basuh wajah dan rapikan rambutmu. Aku akan menyiapkan jas baru untukmu. Ku yakin jas mu itu sudah berkeringat dan bau." _Maid _tersebut menarik lengannya, meninggalkan area kebun sambil menghela napas.

Perjalanan nya agak sedikit jauh, mengingat seberapa luasnya kediaman manor dengan kebun yang letaknya sendiri pun bahkan sama luasnya.

Sehun berdoa dalam dirinya, semoga ia tak diberikan segala jenis perlakuan aneh. Semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, ia tak sedikit pun percaya. Sehun tahu bahwa kakak angkatnya itu berbohong mengenai bermain lari-larian. _**Biarkan aku menenangkan pikiranku dulu**_**.** Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun berjalan mengarah ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah serta merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Kemeja putihnya ia luruskan kembali, mengencangkan kancing atas serta dasi dengan benar. Ia menghela napas, memandang dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca.

Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Sebab peperangan demi memperluas daerah kekuasaan, membuat Sehun mendekam di balik jeruji besi yang bertajuk manor luas.

Ketukan pintu kamar mandi pembantu menginterupsi atensinya, Sehun membesarkan suaranya bahwa ia akan keluar.

_Maid _tadi memberikannya jas baru, tersemat nama _Sehun Rosewell_ di dada bagian kanan. Wanita itu juga membantu Sehun memakaikan jas layaknya seorang istri memakaikan untuk suaminya yang hendak pergi ke kantor.

"Terima kasih, Angelina. Jadi, dimana Tuan Luhan?" Sehun mengancing jasnya.

"Di ruang kantornya. Lantai empat, pintu nya berornamen cina. Cepat kesana."

Sehun mengangguk, ia berlari kecil ke lantai empat lalu berhenti pada pintu dengan ornamen cina. Jarinya mengetuk pelan, suara mempersilahkannya masuk terdengar di gendang telinga.

Sehun memutar knop pintu pelan, menyembulkan batang hidungnya hati-hati. Luhan disana tengah terduduk manis di depan sebuah jendela besar bersama dengan meja kantornya. Pria _Rosewell_ itu langsung disambut dengan senyuman cantik dari si bangsawan.

"Kau lama, Sehun." Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya, menumpukan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, Tuan." Sehun menutup pintu, lalu berjalan tegap dan berdiri di meja kantor Luhan.

Luhan menyesapi teh nya diatas cangkir antik, jarinya dengan anggun menggenggam gagang cangkir tersebut. Sebelah tangannya membenarkan tumpukan kertas supaya lebih teratur. Sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri mematung di depan Luhan.

Luhan Romanov.

Dia adalah anak pertama yang sangat cerdas di bidang politik dan peperangan. Keahliannya dalam berstrategi membuat semua orang tunduk dan mematuhi perintahnya. Mata cantik bak rusa tersebut pun sangat tajam, Luhan sendiri adalah seorang sniper yang bahkan bisa menembak dari kejauhan lima ratus meter bahkan lebih.

Luhan bukanlah tipikal orang yang memiliki sifat menonjol sesuatu. Seperti Baekhyun dengan kekanak-kanakan, atau Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Luhan cenderung berkepribadian normal pada umumnya, namun sadis. Ia tak segan melayangkan tangan nya pada siapapun. Yang menentang perintahnya, dan memiliki hirarki lebih tinggi darinya.

Kepribadiannya sangat lembut, namun juga sangat binasa di dalamnya.

"Sehun, kamu tahu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lembut.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jawab."

"T-tidak, Tuan." Jawab Sehun gugup.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "kupikir semua orang untuk mencarimu, memberitahumu bahwa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Siapa yang menemukanmu?"

"A-angelina."

"Akan aku hajar Angelina karena tidak memberitahumu."

Kedua kelopak mata Sehun melebar, kedua kakinya di arahkan mendekati Luhan. Ia bersimpuh lutut di hadapan tuan nya itu, bahu nya bergetar, "S-saya mohon, Tuan. Jangan sakiti dia."

"Dia melalaikan tugasnya. Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintahkanku." Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, Sehun sigap memeluk kedua kaki mungil itu.

"Saya mohon jangan, Tuan! Saya mohon dengan sangat... Saya mohon.. Angelina sudah memberitahuku..." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" Luhan kembali duduk, menatap pembantunya dengan lembut.

"S-saya baru ingat. T-tuan Luhan akan pergi ke benteng untuk observasi."

Luhan tersenyum manis, tangan nya ia usap surai kelam Sehun. "Nah, itu kamu tahu. Yuk kita pergi."

Lelaki cantik itu mengarahkan kedua kakinya, berjalan keluar diikuti Sehun di belakang. Semua pembantu yang lewat menyambutnya dengan hormat. Jongin kebetulan lewat disana seraya menenteng dus berisi sayuran, menundukan kepalanya sopan. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan Sehun, Jongin menggumamkan kalimat tanpa bersuara dan mengatakan, _aku akan mendoakanmu_.

Mobil sudah di persiapkan di depan pintu utama, Chanyeol berdiam diri disana dan membukakan pintu untuk majikan nya.

Chanyeol bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. Kakak angkatnya menatap sendu, kemudian Sehun memberi gestur ekspresi bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Sesampainya di benteng, semua panglima disana menyambutnya dengan tegas. Mereka semua tunduk hormat pada Luhan yang notabene nya adalah seorang panglima tertinggi. Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Luhan menjadi kikuk, walau majikan nya yang diberi hormat, tetap saja Sehun juga merasa di hormati secara sakral seperti itu.

"Ah, _Mister _Lu. Akhirnya anda datang."

Seseorang berpakaian tentara lengkap datang menghampiri Luhan, tangan nya membentuk gestur untuk menyalaminya dan di sambut kalem oleh Luhan.

"Ya, tentu aku datang, Jake." Ucap Luhan manis.

Iris biru si pria bernama Jake itu menatap Sehun. Yang di tatap malah terkejut bukan main, ia segera memalingkan pandangan nya kebawah.

"_Bodyguard _mu? Saya tak menyangka _Mister _Lu menggunakan _bodyguard_. Bukankah anda ini kuat?" Jake menyeringai merendahkan Luhan.

"Tidak sopan. Dia _butler_ yang baru ku angkat. Aku ingin kau menghormati dia sebagaimana kau menghormatiku."

Jake bersiul, "_butler _anda tampan tapi juga cantik, eh?"

Luhan memincingkan matanya, tersirat rasa tidak suka. Ia benci sikap orang tersebut pada Sehun-nya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu, tetapi intinya Luhan amat sangat benci mendengarnya. Sehun hanya bisa merinding, ia jadi ingat dengan salah seorang kapten yang juga akan memperkosa nya waktu itu. Tenggorokannya seketika tercekat.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi sebelum kubunuh, Jake." Wajah manis itu luntur, tergantikan dengan raut wajah membunuh.

"Kenapa harus saya tarik? Lagipula itu fakta, 'kan?"

"Kau dan aku kemari untuk berdiskusi mengenai Negara L untuk di tunduki." Tutur Luhan lalu meninggalkan area sekarang dan pergi menuju ruang rapat yang diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Suasana rapat diskusi membuat Sehun tegang mendengarnya, ia tak mengerti dengan istilah peperangan yang di bicarakan. Sehun hanya berdiam diri di belakang kursi Luhan, sesekali matanya melihat ke arah beberapa kertas yang berisikan peta atau laporan-laporan yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sehun melihat itu.

Setelah itu, Luhan melakukan observasi pada benteng pertahanan nya, ditemani Jake beserta komplotan panglima nya berjumlah empat orang.

"Lusa kemarin ada yang mencoba melakukan perlawanan, namun kami mampu memukul mundur mereka." Ucap Jake saat sampai di benteng pintu selatan, salah satu pintu belakang.

Luhan mengangguk, "bagus, Jake. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Anda tidak ingin memberi saya hadiah?"

"Untuk apa aku memberimu hadiah padahal anak buahmu yang memukul mundur?"

"Tetapi saya lah orang yang di balik kemenangan tersebut." Ucap Jake sombong.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "baik, kau mau hadiah apa?"

"_Butler _yang dibelakangmu."

Sehun memelototkan matanya, kedua kakinya bergetar. Ia takut Luhan akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma demi kemenangan itu, tangan nya di kepal penuh ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin berakhir menjadi budak _sex_, dia mohon dengan sangat.

Sehun tahu bahwasannya menjadi budak sudah beresiko akan _dilempar kesana kemari_. Mau tidak mau harus di pekerjaan dalam konteks apapun, termasuk menjadi alat _sex_. Ia pun bahkan sudah dibuat gemetaran dengan sosok Jake yang seperti itu. Berbadan kekar, berotot besar, serta wajahnya yang terdapat bekas luka di mata kanan nya.

"Tidak." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Atas dasar apa aku harus memberikan _butler _kesayanganku untukmu?" Menaikan senyuman nya hingga membentuk_ eye smile_.

Jake menghela napasnya. Ia kembali tersenyum palsu, "saya tertarik dengan _butler_ anda."

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh begitu."

"Bisakah anda memberikan budak itu untuk saya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Jake mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah dia budak? Seharusnya anda tak perlu memiliki hati, 'kan?"

"Untuk Sehun saja, aku ada."

**Deg!**

Pacu jantung pria pucat itu langsung berdetak cepat, Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri kasar. Ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan nya bagaimana. Antara senang, atau Luhan hanya berbohong demi seorang budak seperti dia.

"T-tuan.." Tanpa sadar Sehun berkata demikian.

Jake memincingkan matanya tidak suka, ia mengomandokan anak buahnya untuk menghajar Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, suara tembakan terdengar sangat jelas, menusuk indra pendengaran. Satu persatu suara tumbangan beriringan. Sehun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, mayat segar tersebut membuatnya mual setengah mati. Aliran darah bersimpuh hingga mengalir hampir mengenai sepatunya.

"Aku akan menaikan pangkat George setelah ini. Ayo, Sehun. Kita pulang."

Luhan memutar badan nya, berjalan dengan wajah datar hendak pulang ke manor dengan perasaan tak bersalah.

**.**

**Even SKY Perforce To Bow Down**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Ia di perintahkan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Luhan yang amat luas. Dinding nya di cat oranye, ranjang _king size _elegan, dan beberapa furnitur berornamen gaya barat turut menyertai betapa mewah nya kamar sesosok anak sulung Romanov.

Luhan meminta Sehun untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menemaninya sesaat.

Selepas perjalanan melelahkan itu, Luhan melepas jas serta dasi yang melekat pada dirinya. Ia pun juga mengganti bawahannya dengan celana bangsawan santai sepanjang lutut. Kemeja putihnya pun tak ia lepaskan. Aksi pergantian pakaian itu Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya, ia tak ingin melihat majikannya berganti pakaian.

Luhan menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Sini, Sehun." Luhan menutur seraya menepuk ranjang yang kosong, menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

Pria pucat itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, ketakutan. "Anu, saya masih ada pekerjaan lain, Tuan. T-terima kasih untuk ajakannya."

Sehun membungkukkan badan nya sopan. "Sehun, aku tak memintamu untuk menolak perintahku. Aku menyuruh semua pelayan untuk melakukan tugasmu. Jadi, kau temani aku disini."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, ia meremat bawah jas sebagai pelampiasan rasa ketakutan yang sudah membakar dirinya. "B-baik."

Ibarat anak patuh, Sehun langsung mengarahkan kedua kaki jenjang nya untuk duduk di ranjang. Dengan hati-hati, ia memastikan bahwa tidak menganggu majikannya. Ingin bertanya ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Sehun _disekap di kamar iblis_, namun pertanyaan tersebut tertinggal di tenggorokannya.

Peraturan utama: _**Jangan pernah bertanya apapun dan memulai percakapan duluan**_

"Sini tidur di sebelahku."

Perintah mutlak itu lagi-lagi di lontarakan. Sehun melepas sepatu nya, kemudian menidurkan diri di atas ranjang. Luhan langsung memeluk dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya itu pada dada bidang _butler _nya. Sesekali ia _mendusel_ yang pada akhirnya membuat Sehun geli setengah mati.

"A-anu, Tuan Lu.."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan', panggil aku Luhan." Pria cantik itu masih keenakan _mendusel_, berujar demikian tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "b-bagaimana bisa? Anda... Tuan saya."

Luhan melepas rekatan pada dada bidang itu, netra bak rusa tersebut menatapnya dalam seakan-akan Sehun sendiri pun sudah dibuat jatuh karena nya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Sehun tanpa izin.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Luhan nampak begitu menikmati ciuman lembut itu, menyesapi pelan-pelan sampai dirinya memejamkan kedua manik nya. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, ciuman pertamanya di sambar begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Bibirnya mulai di lumat pelan, Sehun masih mengolah otaknya untuk berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ciuman lembut tersebut menjadi sedikit panas, alangkah Luhan menekankan kepala si pembantu supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Sehun refleks melepas tautan tersebut, mendoron dada Luhan agar menjauh. Sang bangsawan pun mulai menatapnya tidak suka.

"M-maafkan saya.. Saya.. saya tidak bisa..." Sehun langsung hendak beranjak dari ranjang besar itu.

Namun Luhan dengan cekatan menarik kasar lengan kekar pemuda Rosewell, "siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

Pada dasarnya Luhan memanglah kuat, tetapi tidak sekuat Baekhyun yang mampu menumbangkan ratusan orang hanya dengan tangan kosong. Luhan langsung menarik Sehun lebih keras, menyebabkan pria itu terjatuh di atas ranjang.

Lagi, pria cantik itu menindih lalu menyambar bibir tipisnya. Melumatnya kasar seakan tak bisa menahan lagi betapa besarnya gejolak nafsu yang membara.

Sehun mulai ketakutan, apakah dia dipaksa untuk memuaskan hasrat nafsu majikan nya sendiri? Sehun berusaha mendorong kuat-kuat si bangsawan itu.

"Tuan..! Saya mohon.."

_**Plak!**_

Luhan begitu ringan tangan nya menampar pipi pucat Sehun. Yang ditampar lagi-lagi ketakutan, merasakan sakit secara fisik dan mental hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya mulai merinding, dia bisa-bisa mati depresi bila berlama-lama disini.

"Satu, jangan panggi aku 'Tuan'. Dua, kau tidak boleh melawan perintah. Tiga, kau harus menuruti segala permintaanku." Ucap Luhan arogan, memandang manik elang yang ketakutan itu begitu tajam.

Bibir Sehun bergetar, pelupuk matanya mulai berair. "K-kenapa harus.. saya?"

Luhan bergeming.

"Saya.. s-saya tidak menarik, saya tidak cocok menjadi alat nafsu anda, Tu– Lu." Sehun mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Saya jelek, saya bodoh. Saya tidak–"

"Ya karena kau jelek dan bodoh, aku suka." Luhan mengukir senyuman manis. "Aku sebetulnya bukan penggila _sex_ seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi, aku ingin melakukan _itu _denganmu."

Oke, Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa yang dia katakan. "Tidak, L-Luhan. Saya tidak bisa–"

Luhan mengambil borgol di bawah salah satu bantal tidur. Ia selalu menyimpan alat-alat aneh di sekitar kasurnya, mengantisipasi terjadi pembunuhan terhadap dirinya. Luhan kerap kali menjadi sasaran bunuh, sebab itu ia meninggalkan beberapa alat pertahanan diri tak terlihat di sekitar kamarnya.

Luhan menyematkan borgol itu di pergelangan tangan Sehun. Memaksanya untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Sehun tak melihat dengan jelas, yang pastinya kedua tangannya di keataskan tanpa bisa bebas sedikitpun. Sebuah kaitan lain mengikat borgol tersebut pada belakang ranjang.

Kedua tangannya terkungkung, lantas Luhan membuka celana Sehun tanpa izin. Mengeluarkan _penis butler _nya yang berukuran cukup besar, Luhan pun terkagum-kagum akan hal itu.

"Punyamu besar, tapi kau orangnya terlalu sopan dan penakut." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Aku suka kau yang polos dan bodoh, Sehun."

Luhan meraba dengan telunjuknya dari pangkal hingga ujung milik Sehun penuh sensual. Sehun menahan mati-matian supaya tidak mendesah, Luhan tertawa kecil kembali dengan rasa kemenangan.

"_Let's sex_, Sehun."

.

.

**To be continued**

.

A/N: hiyaaaa, maaf lama updatenya *sungkem reader satu satu*. Kepo ga? Gak ya? Yaudah chapter selanjutnya langsung srosot KaiSoo. Ngihaaa. Oya, maap kalo banyak typo, saya males baca ulang #plak


End file.
